


I Just Wanna Be Somebody To Someone

by Latteisnotnormal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Coming of Age, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Running Away, Young Diego Hargreeves, Young Klaus Hargreeves, i have a personal attachment to this one, klaus really said screw the others, might be klaus/diego in later chapters, no beta we die like men, okay one beta but we still die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal
Summary: “Get up Two,” Klaus hit his arm repeatedly as if beating Diego’s arm would make him move any faster, “We’re getting the fuck out of dodge as they say.”or14 year old Klaus, months after the death of Ben, coerces Diego to run away
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. The Great Dividing

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this but I'm hoping to make it a multi-chapter coming of age story for these two

“Pst.” 

Diego rolled over in bed, burying his head in his pillow and groaning. 

“Shh. Be quiet Diego, it’s 3 in the morning.”

“Why the fuck am I a-a-awake then.” He lifted his head only to see a slightly wide eyed Klaus way too close to his face. “What d-d-do you want Klaus?” The kid in question grinned wildly. For a 14 year old, Klaus’s eyes were haunted beyond his years. With Ben only having died a couple months before, Diego could understand. They all had a little something more in their eyes now. Diego’s stutter had returned with a vengeance, Allison tried to distract herself with material things, and Luther had become even more attached to their father while following Allison around like a lost puppy. Yet that still didn’t explain why Diego was awake at this ungodly hour. 

“Get up Two,” Klaus hit his arm repeatedly as if beating Diego’s arm would make him move any faster, “We’re getting the fuck out of dodge as they say.”

“It’s h-h-hell out of dodge.” Diego mutters sitting up awkwardly.

“Of course that’s what you take from that.” Klaus giggles, glancing to his left with wide eyes. Diego follows his gaze, but is just met with the sight of a wall. “Come on bro.”

“Where are we g-g-going?” Diego stood slowly, stretching awkwardly in the small space that Klaus allowed him, as his brother sheepishly smiled.

“Away.” He shrugged.

“Away?”

“That’s what I said!” Klaus paused when he noticed Diego’s incredulous expression. “What?”

“Dad will lose it.”

“Exactly!”

“And w-w-what about the others?”

“Luther will run to dad, Allison will follow him, and Vanya…” He paused and looked out at the still lit porch light where a peanut and marshmallow sandwich unassumingly sat on the stairs. Diego sighed and nodded slowly. 

~~~

“S-s-so do you have a plan other than ‘get out’?” Diego whispered to Klaus as he followed him down the hallway of the academy. 

“Nope!” Number Four was way too cheery for the situation. Diego honestly couldn’t blame him. They were finally going to get away from the disappointed stares of their father. “I’ll figure it out.” He didn’t seem to be talking to Diego anymore though, instead looking to the left again. Diego opted to ignore it. 

“Okay I’m taking over planning.” Diego mutters, before turning the still moving Klaus to face him. “We’re going to get the car keys from the kitchen and sneak out through the garage. Then we’ll take the van and drive as far away as possible.” Normal 14 year olds shouldn’t know how to drive, but The Umbrella Academy weren’t normal 14 year olds. Diego had known how to drive for years. What if they had to escape quickly? You had to be prepared for everything when you were like them.

Number 2 and 4 managed to sneak all the way to right outside the kitchen without a hitch, but when had anything gone without a hitch for the Hargreeves children?

“Klaus? Diego? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?” Grace took one look at the two, they were bundled up and each carrying an overstuffed bag, and realization dawned on her face. She turned and made her way to the fridge. The two remaining even numbers shared a glance before following their mom cautiously.

Grace opened the fridge and moved a large box out of the way, revealing seven paper bags. She grabbed four, each with a number on them. Diego managed to get a glimpse; 2, 4, 5, and 6. His eyes dampened and he knew that Klaus had noticed as well when his brother took a shaky breath. 

Their mom made her way over to the counter, finding a bigger bag, placing the four smaller ones into it, and grabbed the keys off a hook near the door. She turned to face her children and held out the items. Klause ran over and grabbed the bag as Diego grabbed the keys. 

“Thank you m-m-mom.” Diego stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.

“Remember what we worked on. Just picture the word in your mind.” Her smile dropped slightly. “Stay safe children.”

Diego just nodded and fell into his mother, hugging her as tight as he could. When he pulled back, Klaus was making his way through the door to the garage and Grace’s smile had returned. 

“Bye mom.” He began to leave, but Grace spoke again.

“Take care of your brother Diego.”

Number Two swallowed around the lump in his throat. He nodded sharply and turned around. Diego wasn’t going to let anything happen to his brother.


	2. Drive and Disappear Without a Trace

Diego sat awkwardly in the driver’s seat with Klaus lounging lazily next to him, feet on the dash. Lights flashed by as the sky began to lighten almost imperceptibly. Only then does it begin to dawn on him that they had finally done it. They had escaped.

“Well s-s-shit,” Diego laughs and Klaus looks over at him quizzically. “We did it. We actually d-d-did it.” Klaus begins grinning wildly.

“That we did Mein Bruder!” Klaus began laughing with him and for a moment Diego isn’t worried about what they’re going to do next. 

“H-h-hold on tight.” He merges onto the highway and begins to speed up on the empty road. Klaus whoops and turns on the radio. Immediately, Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson starts playing and Klaus loses it.

Diego laughs once again as Klaus begins aggressively singing along at the top of his lungs as they break speeding laws. 

“WHAT IS THE FEELING TAKING OVER?” Diego wonders how the hell someone as small as Klaus could be so loud. “THINKING NO ONE COULD OPEN MY DOOR!”

The song ends all too quickly and something slower comes on. Diego’s face falls as the full force of what they’re doing hits him. Where are they going? How are they going to get money? Is there any sort of plan?

“Stop that.” Klaus cuts into Diego’s thoughts before the latter can spiral too far into his own head. “We’ll figure it out,” Since when was Klaus’ power mind reading? “we always do.”

Diego snorts, but nods anyway.

“You know where we should go?” Klaus sat up in his seat excitedly, bouncing like an excited puppy, “Route 66! We can stop at a gas station and grab a map. Dad’ll never expect it.” Diego considers it for a moment before shrugging.

“Why the h-h-hell not?” He grins as Klaus’ face lights up. 

“Awesome.”

~~~

They pull up at the fifth gas station they pass, just in case. They can’t risk their father finding them. 

Before Diego even comes to a full stop in the parking spot, Klaus is already clambering out of the car and into the convenience store. Number Two sighs and takes the keys out of the ignition, following his brother. 

When he enters the store, the cashier is already fawning over Klaus as he’s explaining that ‘they’re on a roadtrip with their parents and that he just accidentally left the map at their last stop and he just felt so guilty for it that he wanted to come in himself and buy a new one’. Diego had to admit it was a pretty good story.

With Klaus handling the map situation, Diego makes his way over to the water bottles and grabs a couple along with some gummies to appease Klaus’ sweet tooth when he inevitably starts complaining in a couple hours. He returns to the front and pays for the map and the supplies, the cashier praising him and Klaus for being such ‘grown up and thoughtful young men’ and Diego suppresses a laugh when Klaus elbowed him in the ribs.

Their mission complete, they return to the car and pile in, driving off as soon as they get settled. By now the sky has gotten much lighter and Diego knew they had to find somewhere to hide and get some rest. Once the sun is up more people will be on the roads and will also be able to see that the car is very obviously not being driven by an adult. 

“Hey K-k-klaus?” The other boy made a noise and Diego took that to mean he should continue. “Can you find somewhere on the map where we can pull the c-c-car in and sleep for a bit?” Klaus nodded, beginning to pour over the map before pointing at a spot and directing Diego to it. 

~~~

The two of them had sat in silence for a moment when Diego stopped the car, Klaus pulling out a small ziplock bag full of joints and lighting one with ease. Number Two pulled a face, but Klaus just grinned and offered one to Diego. He declined with a shake of his head. 

Now, Diego still sat in the driver’s seat, hands gripping the steering wheel, trying not to panic and wake up Klaus, who was asleep. Number Four was stretched out like a cat across the entire back seat. Diego knew how difficult it was for the other boy to get sleep so he couldn’t dare wake him up. He sighs and curls up into a ball, awkwardly resting his head on the door, trying to make himself as small as possible. The sun rises slowly, illuminating the inside of the car with an orange tint and Klaus looks peaceful. Peaceful was never a word that Number Two would have described Number Four as, but in that moment, with the world beginning anew, Diego decided that Number Four was gone. Number Two was gone as well. All that is left is Klaus and Diego.


End file.
